Transmissions known from practice are designed with, among others, so-called displacement sensors in the region of hydraulic consumers, the operating states of which can be characterized with respect to a defined position of the elements, which can move in relation to each other, and using the displacement sensors can precisely determine the respectively present operating states of such hydraulic consumers of the transmission apparatus.
If however, for operating a transmission apparatus, it is only necessary to know a respective operating state characterized by an end position of a movable element of such a hydraulic consumer, the respectively assigned displacement sensor does not need to measure the entire path of the movable element but rather so-called limit switches are sufficient by means of which the specific end positions of the hydraulic consumers can be determined. As displacement sensors generally have higher manufacturing costs than limit switches, transmission apparatuses are preferably implemented having limit switches in the region of hydraulic consumers.
Displacement sensors or limit switches are however characterized by a high constructive design and require a defined construction space which is not available to the necessary extent in various transmission apparatuses, which is why displacement sensors and/or limit switches can be used only with significant expenditure or in certain circumstances not at all.